The Pleasure Paradise
by TechnoRanma
Summary: Kai likes to watch Tyson eat... TyKa [oneshot]


Disclaimer: Ahh these characters aren't mine…

Author's Notes: Just a weird one-shot, dedicated to **_lost complex_** since you wanted me to write more TyKa fics _… there is too much Ray/Kai. 

**The Pleasure Paradise**

Kai had been watching Tyson for a few weeks now. 

Or more specifically, he had been watching Tyson _eat_. Usually, the team captain had opted for ignoring the gruesome sight of botched table manners, listening as the others complained, but lately, watching him had become something of a pastime for Kai. Not that he would _admit_ it or anything. 

Currently on their way to the World Championships, they were on the road, making their way through Europe. Hungry and tired, as usual, the Bladebreakers had stopped at a small restaurant for a much-needed meal before catching a late train into the next city. It was dinnertime now, and Kai had finished his single plate of food a little while ago. Tyson, however, was still going strong. It was horrifying yet amazing how much that boy could put away, and judging by the steadily growing stack of plates beside the dark blue haired teen, Tyson was on his fifth… 

"Aw yes!! Finally!" Tyson yelled as another platter arrived. 

"More!?" Kenny asked, alarmed. 

"Oooh yeah." Tyson slapped the bespectacled boy on the back. 

Crossing his arms and sitting back against his chair, Kai made himself more comfortable as he could began to, discretely, watch Tyson eat. The others were still engaged in their own meals, allowing him no interruptions. 

The brown fingerless gloves Tyson wore had been stripped off in order to eat a plate of fried chicken, and his napkin was tucked into the collar of his yellow t-shirt. 

Kai's eyes glued themselves to Tyson's every move, from the motion of his mouth, to the grip of his hands on the poultry. It was not quite on par with a beyblade battle, but it came pretty damn close. He watched as, as if slow motion, Tyson picked up a fried chicken leg and slathered a portion of it with an orange-coloured dipping sauce. His gaze followed the chicken leg as Tyson brought it up to his mouth and bit into the crispy meat. 

Kai never thought chicken could look as mouth-watering as it did then. 

When Tyson finished chewing, he swallowed thickly, and then licked his lips. It was a pattern Kai had come to memorize. Unconsciously Kai found himself mimicking the movement, his tongue involuntarily darting out to wet his own lips. As soon as he realized what he had done, Kai glanced at the other Bladebreakers to make sure no one had seen. 

_If any of them saw that, I'll-_

The team captain's thoughts trailed off into a fuzzy haze when his eyes landed back on Tyson. Having finished off the piece of poultry, the boy with the backwards cap had started to lick the grease and sauce off of his fingers. One at a time.

_Now this is different…_The temperature of the restaurant _had_ to have been turned up, because there couldn't be any other logical reason why he was feeling so hot right about now. One hand reached up to tug the scarf around his neck away from his skin. Tyson, unbeknownst of his audience continued with a small, "Mmm" as he finished the last of the dipping sauce. Kai nearly groaned out loud. That sound had almost undone his composure. Who would've thought Tyson could actually be _sexy_ without trying? Yes, this was _definitely_ a favourite pastime. 

From across the table, Max cringed. "Aw man, Tyson, how can you eat that?" 

Tyson paused in his eating and Kai internally raged. _Curse that Max!! _

"Wha? Hey it's good!!" Tyson yelled indignantly. 

A hint of a smile played on Kai's face at Tyson's insulted tone. He couldn't help it; it was funny. 

That move had been a mistake though, because a few second later, someone poked him in the side with the blunt end of a fork. Kai's head whipped around to face the offender and found himself looking at the Chinese member of the Bladebreakers. A frown made itself known on Kai's forehead. 

Ray shot Kai a sly look, then suggestively pointed his fork in Tyson's direction. Against his will a small blush appeared on the team captain's cheeks. He had been caught. 

_Not good…_Kai thought. 

But before Ray could speak up and call him on it, the object of his attention spoke out loudly. 

"Excuse me, miss?" Tyson called out to a passing waitress. The girl came over to the table and got out her notepad and pen. 

"Yes?" She smiled a _little_ too affectionately at Tyson. Kai shot her a frozen artic glare. 

"Which is the biggest, best, tastiest dessert you guys have?" Tyson asked eagerly. 

Shaken by the fierce look from the team captain, the waitress wavered slightly as she replied. "W-well…it would have to be the restaurant's special sundae. The '_Pleasure Paradise_'." The waitress pointed out the dessert on the menu. 

_Pleasure Paradise?_ Kai scoffed mentally. _That **has** to be the corniest name for a sundae I have ever heard. I doubt it's even that good._ Kai had hoped Tyson would get the smores…he might've licked his fingers again if he did. 

"Sweet…" Tyson whistled, thoroughly impressed. "I have _got_ to try that!" 

The nervous waitress nodded and noticed Kai glaring at her again. She scribbled the order down before hastily leaving. 

"Tyson, don't you think you've had enough?" Kenny spoke up. 

"Oh come on Kenny, don't tell me you've started planning our _diets_ too!!" 

"No," Kenny huffed, "But did you _read_ the description? That sundae is large enough for four people!! And you ordered it for yourself!! Remember, we have to catch the train at 9:30pm, another one won't arrive until twelve o'clock tonight and-" 

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya. Relax! We've got plenty of time." Tyson rolled his eyes and caught Max and Ray's attention. "Did you guys want any?" 

"Oh, no thanks Tyson, I ordered a piece of pie a while ago, remember?" Max smiled. 

Ray shook his head. "Yeah Tyson, I'm too full, I couldn't eat another bite!" That same crafty expression then appeared on the Chinese teen's face, and he turned to Kai. 

"But _Kai_ might still be hungry." 

"Didn't he already finish eating though?" Max asked. 

A full out grin was plastered in place, as Ray prepared to let it slip. "I didn't mean for _food-_" 

"There it is!!" Kenny suddenly yelled. 

_Saved!_ Kai turned around, along with Max and Ray to witness the arrival of Tyson's order. 

"Whhhoooaaa…." The Bladebreakers gasped in awe. 

It was a magnificent sight.

The sundae was loaded with bananas, chocolate ice cream, covered with hot fudge and a huge dollop of whipped cream plus a red cherry smack dab on the top. Oh and nuts, can't forget the nuts. But to make it even more impressive, the heavenly creation was served in a heart shaped dish. Not to mention the _size_ of the thing…

"That is _totally_ one mega dessert." Max breathed. His slice of pie paled in comparison.

"And it's aaallll mine." The blue haired teen grinned and brandished his spoon like a weapon, before digging right in. As soon as the dessert hit his tongue, Tyson gave a moan of approval. "MmmMmmMMmm!! Oh man this is soooo good." 

_Is it just me, or is it getting hot again?_ Kai wondered and crossed his legs uncomfortably. The team captain's full attention was on Tyson once again. 

"It must be good," Ray said amused. "From the way Kai's looking at it, you'd think he was eating it himself!" 

Tyson's eyebrows shot up beyond his hairline and he looked over at Kai. Sure enough, the other teen was staring at the sundae intently. 

"Did you want some Kai?" Tyson asked, waving his spoon at the grumpy teen. "How come you didn't order any?" 

Kai opened his mouth to reply, but Max cut in. "He probably just wanted a taste!" The blond said exuberantly. Kai frowned, but did not respond. 

Tyson's expression changed and he immediately grinned. "Why didn't you say anything?" Scooping a good amount of ice cream and fudge into his spoon, he held it out towards Kai. 

"Open up Kai!" 

"Wh-" As soon as Kai had opened his mouth to exclaim, Tyson had stuck the spoon right in. Ray, Max and Kenny watched in shocked horrified silence as Tyson quickly let go of the utensil leaving it in Kai's mouth. 

_Uh oh…_ Tyson thought. 

And rightfully so. 

Everyone had always wondered what Kai would do if one of them ever out stepped their boundaries, and that action was _definitely_ something Tyson _shouldn't_ of done. But there shouldn't be too much to be worried about…Kai wouldn't murder someone…right? 

Tyson suddenly gulped in fear. 

The Bladebreakers watched as Kai unhurriedly pulled the spoon from his mouth and scooped some more ice cream into it. 

"It's good…" Kai said. 

Tyson's jaw dropped open, and in a split second Kai took the opportunity to thrust the teen's own spoon back into his mouth. The midnight haired boy swallowed the serving of sweet dessert reflexively. 

Kai re-crossed his arms. "But, didn't you say you wanted it all to yourself?" He questioned with a half smirk. 

Tyson gaped. _Mr. Sourpants is actually **joking** with me? _Suddenly a wide smile lit his features. _Two can play at this game._ "Well yeah," Tyson replied aloud. "But hey I'm willing to share it, if you want any Kai." 

The boy with the baseball-cap pushed the dish across the table towards Kai. The taller teen looked at the offering for a long time before answering. 

"This is the first time I've had a," Kai paused. "A sundae." 

"Well then you've _gotta_ have the best! And that's this one!" 

Kai reached out and plucked up the single red cherry sitting at the heart of the dish. His auburn eyes met Tyson's navy ones, as he slowly brought the fruit to his mouth. 

"Can I have it?" Kai asked intensely. 

Everyone suddenly got the feeling that those two weren't quite talking about dessert anymore. 

Tyson's face turned a bit red at the passion of the stare, but he nodded anyway. "Y-yeah! Go ahead! It was already yours anyway…" 

Ooh yeah; this was definitely not about the dessert. 

Coughing awkwardly, Tyson scooped some more of the sundae up. "Hey do you…?" 

The team captain simply took hold of Tyson's hand, drew it up and let his mouth close around the spoon in reply. 

Ray leaned in and nudged Max. "They are _so_ gone on each other." He whispered. Max nodded vigorously and whispered back. "Ooh yeah, big time." 

"Oh no!!" Kenny stood up and pointed to his watch. "It's past nine o'clock! Get up you guys, we have to get to the train station!" 

"Aw, but Kenny!! I'm not done yet!" Tyson complained. 

"We're late! That means we have to leave _now_!" 

"And _I_ say if we're already late, then we can stay here and finish our dinner!!" 

"Tyson!! No!! We're not going to make the train at this rate!" Kenny exclaimed frantically. "We have to go!" 

Kai spoke up. "And let this go to waste?" He ate another spoonful of the sundae. 

"Yeah!" Tyson grabbed the spoon from Kai and ate his own bite. 

"We can catch the twelve o'clock train, Chief, it won't be too much of a problem." Ray said calmly. 

"Yeah," Max added quietly, "Since, I mean, how often do you see _that_." The blond Bladebreaker gestured to Tyson and Kai actually sharing- albeit a bit roughly- the huge sundae. 

The Chief sighed. "Well, I guess…" He watched them pass the spoon back and forth, sweatdropping as he noticed something. "Are they just using one spoon?" 

Ray shrugged. 

Kai looked up from the rapidly emptying dish to see Tyson's cheerful face; that gorgeous megawatt smile aimed directly at _him_, and only him. Watching Tyson eat may have been entertaining…but eating _with_ Tyson was something else entirely. Kai supposed the name of the dessert _did_ have some ring to it. 

After all, this was paradise.

****

End. 

Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please! 


End file.
